


勿忘我

by LesleyYum



Category: Broadchurch, Casanova - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 花吐症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesleyYum/pseuds/LesleyYum
Summary: 一个关于发现爱的故事。【花吐症】亚历克·哈迪，终于得到了卡萨诺瓦的爱。有刀，但HE。
Relationships: Alec Hardy/ Casanova
Kudos: 2





	勿忘我

探长哈迪躺在ICU病床上，脸色苍白，被呼吸机罩住的薄唇没有一丝血色。肥大的病号服下胸口微弱地起伏着，心电监护仪的大屏上是节奏不稳、逐渐减缓的脉搏。远处的桌子上放着一个小小的透明自封袋，里面放满了干花。  
探长因为大量输液而变凉的手指无力地微微蜷曲着，掌心里是一朵枯萎了大半的勿忘我。五片花瓣已经枯萎了四片，呈现出干枯的黑黄色，仅剩的那一片也是失却了水分后干瘪的深蓝。  
“真的没有人知道亚力克·哈迪口中的‘爱人’是谁吗？快没时间了！”医生护士们来来回回盘问着警局的工作人员，Miller抓住头发颓坐在地上，隔着玻璃看着里面胡子拉碴、生命体征逐渐流失的上司。尽管平时因为心脏病就一直脸色不好，但她从没有见过他的脸色如此苍白。  
“真的还想再见他一次。”哈迪恢复了一点意识，但是他没有动。  
他想用这一点没人打扰的时间，再多想念他一次。

半个月前 

夜深了。哈迪摘下半框眼镜随手搁在桌上，揉揉布满红血丝的眼睛，拎起外套走出公寓。  
睡不着。他总是睡不着。  
探长一脚深一脚浅地走在沙滩上。后半夜的小镇，黑洞洞的仿佛抽离了生命力。“就像我。”悬崖上稀稀落落的路灯疏离着投到下面，也只不过是毛茸茸地照亮了几小块地方，大片的沙滩只能借着微光看见些模糊的轮廓。哈迪抬头望向深蓝色的夜空，期望上面或许会有发光的东西。但是他什么都没有看见。巨大的幕布里没有一丝星光，残月也被挡在乌云后面。也许快要下雨了。他因仰头而走得东倒西歪，皮鞋歪斜着踩在退潮后湿润的沙粒上，发出细小的沙沙声。脚步声在寂静的沙滩上无限放大，又跟着扬起他大衣后摆的陆风一起消散了。  
他慢慢走到海滩一角的小棚子里。在睡不着的时候，他时常在这里看海。  
但是今夜这里似乎不是他一个人独享。

微弱的光下可以看出是一个青年。头发乱蓬蓬的，望向大海的眼睛在暗夜里闪着光。  
探长犹豫了一下，还是走到长椅的另一头坐了下来。他并不想因为一个素不相识的青年对自己的习惯做出多大改变。在小镇的日子久了，他似乎也被米勒感染了一点，对小镇的居民多多少少有些眼熟。  
但是这个青年是绝对没有见过的。镇上不可能存在有这种气质的人。除了他，没有人会一个人安安静静地坐在长椅上，垂着脚看海。  
哈迪疲惫地眨眨眼，把目光从他的身上移走，投向海的深处。墨色的波浪推着零星的光一次一次拍打过来，在沙滩上消失殆尽。很远的地方有一两点灯塔浅淡的灯火。

“你也睡不着么。”青年突然开口了。清脆的青年的声音，尾调微微上扬。  
“嗯。”哈迪并不是很想交谈。他太累了，只想一个人静静地坐着。如果是白天的话，也许就不会有人和他搭讪了，用Miller的话说，谁愿意主动和“shitface”讲话一定是脑子有病。  
“为什么？你也在想谁吗？”青年继续问。  
“没有。”哈迪简短地回答。  
“那是为什么失眠呢？”青年不依不饶。  
哈迪终于回过头去看了他一眼，青年也正望向他，黑暗里，他的表情模糊不清。  
“你不认识我吧？”哈迪没有回答，而是反问了一句。  
“不认识。我不是本地人。我只是……到这里来旅游。”青年连忙解释，“没关系的，你告诉了我我也不会说出去。只是……想和你聊聊天。”  
“哦不我不是那个意思。我的意思是，如果你认识我，你肯定不会问我这种问题。”哈迪努力适应黑暗的环境，眼前这个年轻的男子逐渐清晰了起来。  
“那你愿意告诉我吗？”青年并没有介意哈迪的话。  
“今晚不行。如果我们以后有缘再见，我就告诉你。”哈迪胡乱搪塞过去，其实他失眠并没有什么特别的原因，除了自己的女儿，也没有人值得让他朝思暮想到寝食难安。  
“唔……那你愿不愿意听我讲呢？”青年并没有期待得到哈迪的回答，自顾自地讲了起来，“我想跟你讲一下我的情史。”  
“随便。”在追踪海面上某一块波光粼粼的反光点失败后，哈迪倚在木质的小棚子上闭上了酸涩的眼睛。他的确是出来图个清静的，但是边上这个年轻人似乎也没那么聒噪令人生厌。  
“嗯……我曾经很喜欢一个女孩子。她很漂亮，但是家境很好，我配不上。”青年很平静地讲了起来，声音没有一点波澜，好像在讲述别人的故事。  
只是讲着讲着，他抱着自己的膝盖蜷缩成小小的一团。  
“……其实就是这样的。我后来又遇到了很多很多人，在他们面前，我是律师，是政客，是医生，是旅行者，是乐手，是腰缠万贯的富商，是没落贵族假的纨绔公子爷……他们说爱我，不同的人爱不同的我，但是后来他们都走了。”他讲了很久很久，逐渐变成了说给自己听的低语。  
疲倦的探长莫名感到非常安心，几乎都要在他温和的叙述里睡着了。到底有多久没有这种感觉了？哈迪努力地思考着，已经很久很久没有人愿意在自己边上这样轻声慢语地讲话，像是年幼的时候妈妈哄自己睡觉一样。他听到的都是吼叫、哭诉、谩骂、抱怨、质疑，他也还之以暴躁的咆哮。可是现在，这个异乡人的讲述像是刚在阳光下晾晒过的棉被，蓬松柔软，还带着温热的烟火气，把探长整个人都包裹起来，让他深深陷了进去。  
青年叹了口气，“可是没有一个人喜欢这样的我，这个原原本本普普通通的人。”  
“会有的。”哈迪迷迷糊糊接上一句话，“会有人爱你的。”  
也许是被一直没有开腔的唠嗑对象吓了一跳，青年停顿了一下，“会有吗。”  
“肯定会有的。”探长语气笃定，就像他穿越到未来看到了什么一样，“一定会有人像你爱那个姑娘一样去爱你。”  
“谢谢。”男子颇有些落寞，“有人爱你吗？”  
“没有。”哈迪回答地很干脆，“我也不是那么需要爱。”  
“那你需要什么？”  
“……”探长一时语塞，“我没有什么需要的。我只不过是想好好把自己的事情做完。”  
许久没有人接话。探长奇怪地睁开眼睛，发现自己的眼前是一张放大的俊美青年的脸，他们隔得那么近，似乎连呼吸都可以扑到对方的脸上。借着天边泛起的鱼肚白，探长清晰地看到男子的眼睛里蓄着一层明晃晃的泪膜，细碎柔软地折射着光芒。  
“你做什么？你哭什么？”探长一下子清醒起来，直起腰杆向后倒退，以便更清楚地看清楚前面的人。  
“抱歉。”男子坐回到椅子上，往探长那边挪了挪，“你一定很缺爱吧。”  
“什么？”哈迪更迷惑了，“你都不认识我，你怎么可以这么对我下结论？”  
“‘不需要爱’‘什么都不需要’只有缺爱的人才会这么说，”男子扭过头，认真地看着缩在一角一头乱毛看上去没什么精神的探长，“只有缺爱的人才会这样，看上去无欲无求，其实是因为害怕失去而不敢索取。其实也不能算是索取，应该是因为害怕而不敢接受别人的爱与友好。”  
刚才还沉浸在“被人下了定义”的不爽之中，听到解释的探长猛地抬起头来。  
“表面上是一副无所谓的样子，其实心里不是这样想的吧。你一定很渴望被爱，但是装的久了，大家就以为你真的不需要爱了。”男子的语气还是如常的平静。  
亚力克·哈迪，有生之年第一次体验到被一眼看到底的感觉。他感觉自己赤裸着暴露在了一个陌生男人的面前，身上一层一层小心翼翼结起来的厚茧被血淋淋地撕开，强光打在自己身上，没有任何用来蔽体的衣物。他惊慌地大口喘息起来，下意识地抱紧双肘，指尖因为用力掐住衣袖而呈现出没有血色的病态白色。  
“对不起。”男人又坐近了一点，“也许戳到了你的痛处，但是我还是要如实告诉你。”探长依然大睁双眼向后退缩着，整个人恨不得融进身后的小棚子。铺天盖地的无助感和安全感丧失让他感到前所未有的惊恐。  
“我可以抱抱你吗？”年轻的青年张开双臂，“如果你愿意的话。”  
平时如果有人给予拥抱的话，哈迪早就开始嚷嚷为什么人们都要搞这种没有意义的举动，可是这一次，探长鬼使神差地想要被抱住。  
只是被抱住而已。  
只是被紧紧地抱在怀里，轻抚着后颈安慰说“没关系”而已，真的没关系吧？  
“看在你眼睛里红血丝的份儿上，来吧。”青年小心地拥住探长僵硬的身体，“没关系了哦，真的没事的。我不知道你从前发生过什么，但是，我相信你一定值得被爱。”  
哈迪最后一丝防线被击溃了。他慢慢打开自己的身子，好让青年抱得更紧一点。他把头埋进他的怀里，小声地哭了起来。  
男子的红色衬衫胸口逐渐被泪水浸湿了。湿哒哒地，贴住他的心脏，这泪水像浓硫酸一样给他皮肤带来不可名状的灼烧感。他这时候手足无措了起来，偶尔揉揉他拱得乱七八糟的头发，像给猫猫顺毛一样抚摸着几乎哭到痉挛的男人的背部，突出的脊椎骨硌痛了他的手，也让他的心里有一块儿什么地方碎的稀烂。  
天慢慢亮了。  
哭肿了眼睛的探长不好意思抬头，只是抽抽搭搭地慢慢把身子从青年身上移开，努力压抑着自己的鼻音：“抱歉……哭湿了你的衣服，还有，谢谢你。”  
青年松开手，“天要亮了。我先走了，你一个人注意安全。”他说着走出小棚子，“再见。”  
“唔呃……你是谁？”探长不小心抽出一个鼻涕泡，低着头手毛脚乱吸着气。  
“卡萨诺瓦。”  
脚步声渐远，探长才慢慢走出小棚子，站在沙滩上。朝阳刚有升起的意思，灿烂的红霞映亮了半边天，也投在远远走开的男子身上，他身上的红色衬衣和霞光辉映着，探长几乎看不清他的背影。  
“他那根小辫子还蛮可爱的。”探长把自己收拾干净去上班的时候想道。

第二天晚上，探长依旧在海滩上闲逛着。  
他有点想再次遇到穿红衬衣的男子。  
可是小棚子里没有人。

连续三天，没有人。空荡荡的海滩上只有自己的脚步声和海浪声。探长理一理被风吹的乱七八糟的刘海，慢慢逛着往家走。  
“啊！”“哦！”探长心不在焉，在篱笆的拐角处撞到了人。两人同时叫出声来。  
“操……是谁走路不长眼……”探长暴躁，“这么晚了也不能不看路吧！？Miller？？！”  
眼前揉着额角一脸不爽的人正是Miller。  
“你这么晚了出来闲逛什么？”探长问。  
“哦我还要问你呢警官，你这么晚了还在外面干什么？探索‘今晚为什么没有星星’？哦——还这么西装革履的，是去约会了吧？”被撞又被骂的Miller突然一脸幸灾乐祸，“你肯定是去约会了！”  
“什么？！我没有！”探长一脸不可置信，“算了吧Miller，哪来这么多八卦？”  
“没有？你绝对去约会了！心情这么差肯定是被人家放了鸽子，是不是？”Miller八卦之心熊熊燃烧，“你吻过她没有？”  
“看在上帝的份上，Miller！没有！没有的事！”哈迪的耳根火辣辣的，绕开兴致勃勃的米勒就走。  
“就你这张臭脸，怎么去约会啊！”Miller还在哈迪背后大声喊着。  
哈迪忙不迭地走掉了。

第二天晚上，他终于在海滩上再次碰见了卡萨诺瓦。他换了一身蓝色的雪纺材料上衣，脖子上一条黑色的颈饰。  
“好巧啊。”探长主动打招呼，“又遇见你了。”  
“嗯。”卡萨诺瓦明朗地笑着，“又遇到你了，可以给我讲讲你从前发生了什么吗？当然，不讲也可以。”  
“嗯……可以。”探长犹豫地开口，“其实，我也不是本地人。我叫亚力克·哈迪，是一个探长，暂时在这工作。”  
“没有人喜欢我。”  
“因为我脾气暴躁，不会为人处世，很难相处。”  
“我曾经有妻女。”  
……  
断断续续讲了很久，哈迪抹一把脸，“谢谢你听我胡说八道。”  
“其实今天我是来向你道别的。”卡萨诺瓦看着哈迪，没有接茬，“我要走了。”  
“你要走了？！”哈迪声音都变了调。他怎么可以就这么走了呢，这才不过几天，他就要走了？这个小镇又要只剩下我自己？  
哈迪的心脏剧烈冲撞了起来。他像是身上被系上大石厚从悬崖上直接抛入海中，绝望像深不见底的海水一样淹没了他，窒息感从身体的每一处蔓延上来，他大口呼吸着，夹杂着干咳。眼神涣散。  
“你怎么了？亚力克！”卡萨诺瓦没有想到一句道别竟会产生这样的后果，眼前的人拼命地呼吸，喉间发出痛苦的气音。  
“你这样会过度呼吸的！”卡萨诺瓦冲过去，把人紧紧搂进自己的怀里用腿夹住，然后努力用手严严实实地捂住他的口鼻，“不要这么大力地呼吸，慢慢来。”  
垂死挣扎一样的小兽终于一边发出“呃啊”的捯气声一边慢慢平缓下来，取而代之的是剧烈的咳嗽。探长几乎痉挛地蜷缩起来，撕心裂肺地咳着，瘦弱的身躯痛苦地随着咳呛而震颤。  
卡萨诺瓦心疼地皱起了眉头。  
他试着慢慢松开手，掌心里是一片鲜艳的花瓣，小小的肥肥的，近水滴状。朝阳下明艳的蓝色很容易判断是勿忘我。获得清凉海风的探长贪婪地呼吸着，虚弱地瘫软在卡萨诺瓦怀里。  
“你的。”卡萨诺瓦小心地捏着细幼的花瓣，递到哈迪面前，“给你。”  
“我的？”哈迪接过花瓣，一脸惊诧，“我没有花啊？”  
“也许……是你咳出来的。”卡萨诺瓦盯住上面一丝难以发现的血丝，“去医院检查一下吧。”  
“不去。”哈迪拒绝得干脆利索，“有心脏病就够了，不想在搞出什么别的病。”  
“你这是讳疾忌医。”卡萨诺瓦摇摇头，“我马上就要走了，没办法陪你去，但是你自己一定要去检查。”  
“……好。”刚才还一口回绝，想起小卡要走，哈迪无法说出不同意的话来。  
“再见。”扎着麻花辫的男人起身，挥挥手。  
“再见。”哈迪歪歪斜斜地站起来，很虚弱地回应。

他在海滩的长凳上一直坐到了天亮。没等海滩上活动的人多起来，他就自己溜去了医院。  
“花吐症？是什么？”探长拎着证物袋一样的小透明袋子，看着里面孤零零的花瓣。  
“当你很爱一个人，但是出于种种原因，无法表达，越来越多的爱意和纠结与伤感、不甘汇集，就在体内诞生了花朵。开始只是咳嗽、吐出花瓣，渐渐的变成整朵花，随着病程推进，爱恋加深，花朵逐渐变得枯败，咳出时沾染的血丝会越来越多，最后变成黑黄干瘪的干花，如果得不到治疗，到最后人会死掉，这就是花吐症。如果其他人直接触碰到您的花瓣，也会被传染。”大夫皱着眉头，“治疗方法是，那个人也爱你，并且得到他的吻。”  
探长愣在原地，眼前的视野一片天旋地转，渐渐向中央模糊。  
原来我爱他。  
原来我爱他爱到要赌上自己的性命。  
希望他喜欢的人不是我，这样他就不会因为见不到我而死去。  
他不会喜欢我的，他可是情场浪子啊，你忘了他那晚和你讲的情史了？多的都可以出本书。  
“先生，您有信心得到对方的吻吗？如果没有，请您住院接受治疗，尽可能延长生命。”大夫担忧地看着脸色惨白神情涣散的病人，“希望您配合治疗。”  
“不用了。你们医生就是这样，说什么不听我的就会死，我的心脏到现在都没有搭支架，不也活的好好的。”探长攥住病历本，把小花揣进怀里，跌跌撞撞走出了医院大门。

几乎每一次咳呛都会吐出新的花瓣。  
没过几天的案件推理过程中，他在一群下属面前筋疲力竭地咳完，松开捂着嘴的手，努力挺直因不停咳嗽而被迫拱起的背，睁开挤出泪水的眼睛看看——掌心里多了两片边角略有些干瘪的花瓣，沾着血丝。“已经开始枯萎了吗。”探长扯扯嘴角，把花瓣随手揣进兜里，继续安排着工作。  
办公室里，公寓里，探案的路上，咳呛总是毫无预警。那个放花瓣的小袋子本来只是放在办公桌上，随着咳呛次数的增多，他只好随身携带着。常常在路上走着走着，探长突然毫无预兆地大声咳嗽起来，完全失去了控制，佝偻着背，清瘦的脸庞痛苦地扭曲着，直到咳喘渐渐平息，捂住口鼻的手掌里就会多出几片花瓣。那个小袋子的内容物，也渐渐从单片鲜活的花瓣变成了大半朵的残花，花色越发深重，花朵的边角有了枯萎的迹象。  
袋子慢慢满了。

卡萨诺瓦已经离开小镇一个多礼拜了。躺在自己的公寓床上，趁着咳嗽的短暂间隙，哈迪扳着手指数了数日子。  
不知道他有没有开始咳花。不知道他是不是像我这样痛苦。  
“他怎么会咳花呢？他一向是喜欢就说出来，爱就去大胆表达的人，怎么会像我这样呢？”哈迪苦笑一下，又开始了新一轮的咳嗽。  
已经咳到完全无法入睡了。“应该已经挺晚了……抱歉了邻居们。”哈迪死死地咬住被角，努力不让咳呛的声音传出来。他蜷缩在皱起的被单上，手里紧紧攥住一朵刚咳出的完整的花，五片花瓣完全枯萎了三片，黑黄干瘪，上面沾着的血丝触目惊心。他拼命呼吸顺气，背部剧烈起伏着。“我真的不想走啊…哪怕再见他一面呢……”眼泪从左眼流出，淌过鼻梁，从右眼的睫毛压过，重重地砸在枕头上。  
探长昏了过去。

第二天醒来的时候，人已经在ICU里面了。  
“我怎么在这儿？”哈迪一把扯掉面罩，惊惶地问医生。  
“昨晚你的房东把你送来的。她说楼下的住户实在忍不了你的咳嗽声，开门一看你没有意识，就在这里了。”医生给他换上新的吊瓶，“你到底在暗恋谁？病历上你因花吐症就诊过，但是没有有留下来治疗。”  
哈迪几乎咳得要从床上滚下来。他一句话也不说。只是紧紧攥住一朵新花，仅剩一片花瓣还没有彻底枯萎。  
心电图逐渐趋缓，体温逐渐降低，面色逐渐苍白，生命体征逐渐消失。  
ICU外的医生和警察陷入了绝望。

我的生命就到此为止了吧。哈迪心想。  
他不知道，ICU外，一个穿着亮红色衬衣，后面有一条短短的麻花辫的男子突然冲来。不知道为什么，他的面色也有些苍白，红红的眼角看上去像受了什么委屈。  
“让我进去，我能救他。”男子从里口袋里掏出一个医生职业证书在大家眼前晃了晃，然后强装施施然走进了病房。  
哈迪的眼前出现了熟悉的红色，是血的颜色吗。还是……他第一次遇见我穿的红衬衫？  
“请问你认识他吗？”医生对这个半路杀出的程咬金一万个不信任。  
“是的。”语气笃定，  
“你知道他的爱人是谁吗，他一个字也不肯说。”  
“知道。”卡萨诺瓦拉起探长毫无力气的手，捧住干枯的小花。  
“你不要碰，会传染的……”医生大惊，但是眼前俊秀的男子虚弱一笑，什么都没说。  
他为哈迪拔下氧气面罩，吞下自己喉间的咳嗽，将的唇贴上探长冰凉的唇瓣，“对不起，我来晚了，亲爱的亚力克。”

他俯身的时候，胸前的小口袋里掉出了几片一模一样的勿忘我花瓣。


End file.
